Kisshu Love Story
by belatrix777
Summary: What happens when Lynnes mother dies and she moves to tokyo? Where she becomes a mew mew and meets the mysterious kisshu? Will she fall for him? KisshuXoc
1. Chapter 1

Name:Lynne(your friends will call you Inno-chan in the future, don't ask, i don't choose what i dream ok!!)  
Age:13(so is ichigo, Kisshu is 14, Pudding and Taruto are 10, Zakuro keeps hers a secret, Mint is also 13, Pai is 18, and well, you'll find out the rest later...)  
Appearence:I'll put it in later, it won't let me right now!!!  
Story start-

You waited in the cofee shop your mother told you she'd meet you at. 1 hour late, somthings not right, you thought to yourself. Your cell phone rang with the song Bumble Bee by .

"hello?" you answered it.

"Lynne?" Your fathers worried voice replyed.

"Whats the matter dad?" You asked in shock that he was so worried.

"Where are you? Asami is coming to get you!!" Your father said quikly.

"ok, I'm at starbucks, whats going on?" you asked in your usaul voice.

"You'll find out later, i have to go, bye sweetie love you!!" and with that your father hung up the phone. Soon Asami pulled up in the front of the building, you got in and went home.

"pack your stuff, were leaving!" Asami told you.

"why?" you asked.

"Today your mother was murdered, were making sure that nothing will happen to you" Asami told you. You froze in your spot. Your mother was gone, how could they not tell you!!? Now there expecting that your just gonna leave, without even going to your mothers grave for saying sorry that you weren't there to protect her!! You loved your mother, and no one even told you, all this time they were selfish to care for you, and not her!!

"How can you be so calm!!! Why aren't you mourning her!!! Why do you just care for me!!" You screamed at Asami.

"Cause theres nothing we can do for her now, she's gone and nothing can change that." Asami said. You looked at her terrified, with tears stinging your eye's.

"nothing we can do..." You whispered under your breathe as you began to sob. You quikly(sp?) packed your stuff and left. You were going to Tokyo. Thats were Asami was born. You borded a plane and left. On the way you fell asleep. You had the most weird dream.

_~dream~_

_A girl in a short black dress, black cat ears and tail and black hair sat there with a girl in pink. You somhow new the girl in black was named Blackberry. Blackberry patted the girl in pinks back trying to comfort her as the girl in Pink cryed. Behind them sat a large city of runes(sp?). Then you appeared there. Then some weird giant lizard monster pushed you. It was as if you fell into black. Then when the room lit up you were in a cage. A fire started and you ran. The cage door was so far away. The fire chased and chased you._

_"Freedom will be yours when the leopard takes over." The words seemed to echo. It sounded like a stupid catch frase somone would make up. You didn't understand it. Then a leopard appeared and led you safley to the cage door. _

_~dream end~_

You sat up and rubbed your eyes. What the? you thought to yourself as you reveiwed your dream. ok, well thats just awkward you thought.

"Come on Lynne, were here." Asami told you. You both got off of the plane and headed towards your new home.


	2. Chapter 2

In the meantime~somwhere else~

Ichigo layed on the bed, she had a cold and couldn't go on her date with Masaya.

"Guess what Ichigo?" Her mom called to her.

"You found the cure for the flu?" Ichigo asked with hope.

"No!! Your cousin Asami is coming to live in tokyo again." Your mother called.

"ok." Ichigo replyed.

"She's bringing a girl your age here to live with her, maybe you can be friends?" Ichigos mother asked.

"maybe" Ichigo said as she sighed.

Back to you~

When Asami finaly pulled up into a drivway you were surprised to find a lady, With brown hair. A little bit older then Asami. Asami went up to her and embraced her in a hug. They started chatting and moving things inside. You grabbed your suit case and went to the upstairs to find a room. Asami said she would have the master bedroom that was downstairs. You found the largest bedroom upstairs. The walls were painted A dark red, the curtains on the two windows were black. There was a bed in the corner. The blankets were a bright red. A canopy hang over it, and was colored in an even brighter red. A antiqe(sp?) desk sat in the corner by the first window. There was a walk in closet and a bathroom that had a jukuze(sp?) bathtub. There was a wardrobe in the room also. You got to work in putting your stuff away. When you were done you layed down on the bed and listened to random songs on your ipod. Later Asami called you for dinner. You fell asleep soon after that. The next mourning you left Asami a note saying you were gonna go and get some breafast. After you ate you went and explored. You walked into the park and discovered a large cafe that was completly pink. Why was it so pink? you wondered, but ignored it and walked on. You sat down on a bench. Then as if you were finishing the dream you had on the plane the same leopard walked up to you. Then it was as if it walked straight into you. You fell unconcious. Soon after you woke up and figured it was a dream. You looked down and noticed a mark on your hand. It was pink. You tryed to rub it off. It was shaped into a perfect diamond. You figured you must have got a scratch or somthing and started home. Today Asami and you were going to visit her relatives. She said that there was a girl named Ichigo, around your age that you could be friends with. When you got to the house Asami was drinking cofee waiting for you so you could both leave. You got into the car and left. The girl named Ichigo was actual really nice. You had both went to go get ice cream when Ichigo pointed to the mark on your hand.

"whats that?" she asked.

"oh, i think its a scratch or somthing" You told her. She practicly dragged you across town and into the Pink cafe. She walked in, totaly ignoring the closed sign. Inside to people were arguing. One had short blonde hair, and the other had long brown hair that was pulled into a low pony tail.

"There can't be another one" The blonde told the brunette(sp?)

"Well according to my research there is!" The brunette said.

They went on a bit more, but you ignored them.

"Ryou!! Keichiro!!" Ichigo called them.

"Yes Ichigo?" The brunette answered. Ichigo told you he was Keichiro.

"I think there might be another mew." She told them.

The blonde, which Ichigo told you was Ryou got more frustrated when Ichigo said that.

"She has a mark..." Ichigo said after that.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Ryou said still in frustration. Then a pink fuzzball floated out of the backroom and came up to you. Then it opened its mouth and a egg shaped pendant dropped in your hands. Ichigo, Ryou, and Keichiro were to busy arguing to even notice what happened. You poked Ichigo.

"That fuzzball gave me this" You said as you dropped the pendant in her hands.

"can I keep it and sale it on ebay" You asked.

"So she is a mew..." Ryou said.

"yeah.." Keichiro said after Ryou.

"You can't sale it on ebay!!" Ichigo told you.

Ichigo, Ryou, and Keichiro explained to you that you were a mew mew, what a mew mew is, and anything else you needed to know.

"We know that you didn't ask to fight, but from now on you have to work here and defend the earth with the other mews." Keichiro told you.

You stood up, and put your hand in the air.

"WHEN DO I START!!" You asked eagerly.

"umm, tomorrow?" Ryou said questionly(sp?).

"THEN COUNT ME IN" You said as you looked around.

"but first, can i repaint this place or somthing?" You asked.

"sorry but no.." Ryou told you.

"So when can i transform into a power ranger" you asked laughing at your comment.  
"your not a power ranger..Your a mew mew." Ryou said.

"I know, i'm just kidding around!" You said.

"You'll transform when your ready to transform.." keichiro told you.

"well, ok...thats boring" You said sadly. Soon after Ichigo and you left.

"You owe me ice cream!!!" You told her.

"ok, lets go.." She said. You both started laughing for no reason at all. When you got to the ice cream stand, you were about to get your favorate ice cream, when people started screaming. You and Ichigo looked to find giant carrot monsters. You froze in your spot. Then a little boy floated in the air. Ichigo and him starting haing a name calling contest. You couldn't hold you laughter in anymore. You pointed at the carrot monsters and started laughing hystericly(sp?).

The floating boy looked at you, and started getting angry. Then Ichigo pulled out her pendant and transformed into a mew mew. Then all of a sudden words came into your head. You kissed your pendant.

"mew mew blackberry! metamorphosis(sp?)!" You called out and transformed.

Ichigo got pushed by one of the carrot monsters and was getting up.

"Blackberry Sceptor!!" you called out. A black sceptor appeared in your hand.

"Dark Screech!!" You called out, you started to spin around and stopped held the sceptor above your head and a shadow went past all the carrot things, they fell to the ground, out of energy. You felt really hyper all of a sudden. You then notice that you took there energy.

"wow..." you muttered under your breathe. Ichigo got up and did her attack. The floating boy gave up and left.

"That was easy, and who was that?" You asked.

"That was Tart.." Ichigo told you.

"Oh, well ok..." You said as you went back to normal. you walked over to the ice cream stand, grabbed a cone, got a scoop of ice cream and layed a ten dollar bill on the counter. Then you and Ichigo left.


	3. Chapter 3

The next mourning you went to the cafe. Ryou gave you a uniform, it was black and white. You went into the dressing room and changed. You were the first one there, you were eager to start working. You looked at the menu.

"YOU GUYS HAVE CHEESE CAKE!!" You said to Ryou.

"ummm, yes..." Ryou told you.

You raced into the kitchen and practicly begged Keichiro for some cheesecake. He brought out a large cheesecake and cut a slice off. He was about to hand you the slice, but you stoul the rest off the cake and eagerly began to eat it. Ryou and Keichiro watrched in awe as you ate the large cake in only about 5 minutes it was all gone.

"do you work out or somthing?" Ryou asked in a stuck up voice.

"Yeah, i guess, i'm in track and i've done martial arts since i could walk." You told them not getting that Ryou was insulting you. Then a girl with blue hair in to buns on either sides of her head walked in with a girl that had long purple hair. They were already in there uniform. You met them and found out there names were Mint and Zakuro. Soon a girl with green hair came in. her name was lettuce. After her a girl with blonde hair came in, her name was Pudding. Pudding and you started getting into conversation. You were serving straberry cake and talking to Pudding still, when Ichigo came in late. She was scolded by Ryou and then sent to work. Ichigo worked really hard running from table to table. Zakuro served food with a sinister expression. Mint just sat there a drank tea. Lettace kept dropping plates. Pudding and you went on talking and serving people hyperly, several time Pudding put on a show by balancing on a ball. By the end of the day you and Pudding were the best of friends. nothing much happened through the rest of the week. On saturday Puddings dad was in town so she stayed the night at you house along with were at the park waiting for Ichigo when Three of the cyniclones appeared. One of them was Tart, the other two you didn't know. The one who looked oldest had no expression on his face. The guy with green hair had a smirk on his face. Tart had his arms crossed and he was looking away. You yawned and rested your head on your hand. Pudding laughed at your expression towards them.

"Your not afraid!!" Tart asked.

"Not at all Carrot dude!!" You said laughing.

"Thats it!!" Tart said as he threw a glowing light at a tree. The tree came to life. Pudding and you stood up and got out your pendants, only for them to get snatched away by the tree. You started getting irritated.

The tall, expressionless guy all of a sudden had a fan/leaf thing and said somthing while swiping the air with it. Then bolts of wind came towards you.

"ONEE-CHAN!!" Pudding cryed out.

You jumped out of the way and practicly pulled tart out of the air. You put him into a death stance and one little movement of you fingers he would be strangeld(sp?).

"Just leave me alone right now!! i'm not in the mood! you shouldn't mess with me when im hungry" You told them as Tart tryed to struggle out of your grasp.

"send anything else at me and he'll be the one who gets it!!!" You said pointing at tart.

Pudding was close to tears when Ichigo appeared. She did her attack, you let go of Tart, you and Pudding got your pendants and left. Pudding was angry at you.

"i wouldn't really hurt anyone you know." you whispeered in her ear. she looked at you confused.

"I was trying to get them to just leave us alone with a threat." you whispered to Pudding. She put on a smile and the both you you went to eat dinner. Ichigo was already there.


	4. Chapter 4

After you all ate, you all decided to watch a movie. Surprisingly it was the most boring movie ever. So you all turned it off and started complaining how boring it was.

"I thought it would be funner than this!!" Ichigo whined.

"Lynne said earlier that when her gaurdian gets here we can go outside..." Pudding said defending you.

"Maybe we should go and find the cyniclon's and finish that fight from earlier to kill time..." You said yawning. Ichigo and pudding stared at you for a few seconds. You started laughing at there serious faces, then they finaly got that you were joking. Pudding joined in the laughter, and Ichigo did to. Then you were interupted by crying, a scolding voice, and somone laughing outside. You all looked at eachother and went outside to find Tart with a red forhead in front of a tree, the emotionless guy scolding Tart, and green haired guy laughing at Tart. You didn't get what was going on until you heard Tart say somthing.

"I didn't mean to run into the tree though!!!" Tart said while crying. You started laughing, Pudding and Ichigo just stared at you again.

"And were discovered..." Emotionless guy says.

"Yo! what are all of your names cause im tired of calling you emotionless expression guy!" You said pointing and Emotionless expression guy. "And calling you Green haired guy!!!" You said pointing at green haired guy. Ichigo and pudding started laughing immediantly.

"And what have you been calling me?" Tart asked kind of angry.

"I've been calling you Tart, or do you want me to call you Carrot boy instead!!??!" You said making fun of him. Ichigo and Pudding laughed even harder.

"How do you know his name but not ares!!!" Green haired guy asked angrily.

"Cause, Ichigo told me his!!! Now are you going to tell me your name or not Green Haired Guy!!!!???!?!" You said laughing a bit.

"My names Kisshu, his is Pai, and knowing how dumb Tart was to run into a tree you should call him Carrot boy!!!" Kisshu said angrily. Tart stood up angrily, and death glared Kisshu.

"So why are yall here again?" You asked.

"Kisshu was eavesdropping on your converstaion and found out you were all having a sleepover and pai thought that maybe we could find out were mew aqua is!!" Tart said trying to get back at Kisshu before he noticed that he just gave away there plans.

"oops......" Tart said as Pai and Kisshu began to be filled with rage. You laughed even more until you asked a qeustion that literally left everyone dumbfounded.

"Whats mew aqua?" you asked.

"How do you not know what mew aqua is?!!??!" Ichigo asked you.

"I dont know, Ryou probaly told me, but seriously, who listens to him!!?" You said. Pudding laghed at your statement.

"There obviously trying to trick us!! They know what mew aqua is, they probaly know where it is to, there obviously trying to change the object!!" Kisshu said crossing his arms trying to look smart. You laughed at how funny his face was when he tryed to look and sound smart. "Your right!!" Pai said as he pulled out the fan/leaf thingamajig and once again you didn't quite catch his words. This time it got Pudding, you were quikly filled with rage, you left your pendant inside cause you didn't think that they would be the people here. You quikly jumped up and went into a kicking pose. Pai moved just in time, But Kisshu who was right behind him didn't. Kisshu fell to the ground with a black eye. He seemed really angry, as you laughed at your slight mistake, Kisshu all of a sudden had to giant knives in his hands and came at you. Ichigo started transforming, as did quikly dodged Kisshu attack, jumping behind him and pushing him onto the ground.

"You obviously like the taste of dirt!!" You said laughing. Pudding and Ichigo stared in disbeleif. Kisshu got back up and tryed again. this time you punched him in the gut before he could get you.

"Wow!! I thought you would be more of a challenge!!" You said trying to make him more angry. That was until you were pulled to the ground by some vines. Pai did his attack, but Pudding jumped in the way. You screeched for her to get out of the way, but she didn't. The attack hit her and she fell to the ground injured, her second time hit, except this time lightning was used. Tears spilled from your eyes at how you couldn't protect you, and it was your fault that you had fought with Kisshu. At least thats what you felt. Ichigo did her attack and the cyniclons retreated. You got off the ground to find a sleeping pudding, she was perfectly fine. then you noticed a very electricuted vine on the greound, one of the kinds that Tart used to pull you to the ground. You smiled as you picked her up and placed her in bed. It was about 11:00 pm now so Ichigo and you went to bed also. By the time Ichigo was asleep you decided to check and make sure everything was ok. You looked around the house and then went outside to check the yard from the porch, everything seemed good, until you noticed some green hair in a tree. You walked up to the tree, and looked up at it. The glimpse of green hair quikly disappeared. You started to go back inside, but as soon as you turned around, Kisshu caught you in a kiss. You pushed him away quikly out of fright. You almost slapped him but he teleportyed about 5 feet into the air.

"See yuh later, my new playtoy!!" Kisshu said as he teleported away. You stood there dumbfounded.

'How could he do that!! especially after i gave him a black eye!!!! And what does he mean playtoy...' You thought to yourself.

'Maybe i'm just imagining things or somthing...I should go to bed...imagining things like this is not good!!' You thought as you sighed and went to bed.

Kisshu's P.O.V.

Kisshu teleported back, happy he had a new playtoy and that he finaly was on Pais good side for finishing a mission.

"Did you get it?" Pai asked as Kisshu teleported into the room.

"Yeah" Kisshu said tossing Lynnes pendant to Pai. Pai took it and put it inside a glass window thing to run experiments on it. Kisshu smirked and left to go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Your Pov~**

**You woke up early and went to work. You were normaly the first person there, but latley Mint was getting compettive(sp?) over it. So you started setting your clock earlier. When you walked in Keichirro asked you to come into the kitchen. When you went in you sat down and Keichirro put samples of differant kinds of cheescake on the table. **

**"Since you love cheesdcake so much, i'll let you be the taste tester for it." He said happily. Then Mint came in and changed into her work outfit. You stared at her in disbeleif.**

**"What!?!!??" She said a bit meanly.**

**"You never work, but on the day you get off you come anyways?" You asked her. Mint looked at the calender and noticed it was.**

**"Ummmmm, I just wanted to order some tea...and this outfits comfortable!!" She said trying to cover up the fact she forgot it was her free day.**

**"Yeah...Sure" You said not beleiving her. She quikly changed back into her regular clothes and left.**

**"Lynne, I need to see you!!" Ryou called for you.**

**"Coming" You said as you finished up the cheescake, you told Keichirro that they were all delicous and thank-you and went to see what Ryou wanted. When you entered Ryou told you to sit down.**

**"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to an amusment park?" He asked you.**

**"Ummmmm....sure...why not.. Are you asking me out?" You asked blushing.**

**"No, I just bought a second ticket by accident." He replyed trying to come up with somthing.**

**"Then why didn't you ask Keichirro?" You asked.**

**"He's busy tomorrow..." Ryou replyed.**

**"Actual I begged Ryou to come so I can go on a new ride so what do you mean i'm busy?" Keichirro asked at the doorway. Ryou stood there not knowing what to do.**

**"Fine, if you don't want to admit you just asked me out then thats ok, i already said sure so don't worry about it" you said laughing.**

**"ok, meet me here in front of the cafe at 2 then?" he asked.**

**"Sure..." You said and went back to work.**

**'I wonder if I go out with him if he'll give me a raise" You thought to your self.**

**'Yeah a raise would be nice..' **

**~*After Work*~**

**"Hey, Lynne is it true you and Ryou are going on a date?" Ichigo asked.**

**"I guess..." You said still thinking about a raise.**

**"Thats so great!!! maybe you can convince him to make Mint actualy do some work!!" Ichigo said happily. You laughed and started towards home. You decided to take a shortcut and went into the woods. about half way there you started feeling like you were watched.**

**"Hi kitten" You heard a voice behind you say. You turned to see Kisshu floating in the air.**

**"What do you want?" You asked angrily.**

**"Why does my kitty have a temper?" He asked.**

**"First of all, im not yours!, second of all why do you keep calling me that!, and third of all Why the heck are you stalking me!!!!" You practicly screamed at him.**

**"I'm not stalking you!!!" He said defending himself.**

**"You sure about that?!??!!" you screamed.**

**"YES!!" He said back.**

**"Forget you!!" you said turning around.**

**"never" he said and teleported in front of you. **

**"The way you two go on reminds me of a couple!" Tart said laughing.**

**"Great, theres more to annoy me..." You said in an annoyed voice.**

**"HEY!" Tart replyed.**

**"Anyways, what the flip do you freaks want with me!!!" You yelled at them. **

**"Oh, yeah back to buisness...Your coming with us" Kisshu told you in a commanding voice.**

**"You wish" as you grabbed for your pendant, but surprisingly you didn't have it. You sighed and stood in a defensive stance. **

**"What dont have this?" Kisshu said showing you your pendant.**

**"Give it back!!"you told them.**

**"Sorry, but not until you agree to come with me" Kisshu told you. Tart just floated there and watched. **

**"NEVER!!!" You shouted.**

**"Then you won't be getting it back, now will you?" He said.**

**"I'm gonna break you!!" You told him as you grabbed his foot and pulled him on the ground.**

**"I didn't want to fight today, but if thats the only way to get my kitten to come with me, i guess i will." He said sighing and two daggers appeared in his hands. He came at you, you dogded and grabbed his wrists and pushed his hands away from you. **

**"Does my kitten wanna hold hands now?" He asked smiling.**

**"No, I want to get my pendant and go home and eat!!" You said pushing him into a tree, but instead he teleported behind you before he hit the tree.**

**"You know what, we'll finish this later, i'm stressed out as it is!!" You said leaving.**

**"No! your coming with me!!" Kisshu told you and teleported in front of you and pulled you close to him. **

**You sighed and struggled from his grip. You finaly stomped on his foot. He let go of you and you took off running, you figured that mini mew could probaly give you a new pendant. **

**~Kisshu's pov~**

**Kisshu stood there angrily as he watched Lynne run away, then to make things worse Pai teleported there.**

**"What are you doing?" He asked in a annoyed voice.**

**"I'm just having a bit of fun is all" Kisshu said as he stood up and teleported back to wherever they live at. Pai and Tart also teleported back. **

**"Give me back the pendant i'm not done with it!!" Pai said to kisshu.**

**"Whatever!" Kisshu said tossing it to Pai.**

**~your pov~**

**"Mini mew i need a new pendant.." You told mini mew.**

**"Pendant, pendant!" Mini mew said as another pendant popped out of his mouth.**

**"Thanks mini mew ^^" You said and went home.**


	6. Chapter 6

You woke up early in the mourning and got up. You picked out your clothes and picked out a short skirt, leggings, and a black shirt, with an oversized belt. You walked downstairs and grabbed a donut and some orange juice. After you ate you did your make up and left to cafe mew mew. When you got there you sat on the bench in front of it and listened to your ipod. You were listening to The Levan Polka Basshunter Remix when Ryou came out to wait for you. You were singing to the song waiting since you didn't feel like going inside. Ryou stood there listening to you say every word correctly. When you finished you stood up to streatch your legs out.

"Ready to go?" You heard Ryou say as you practicly jumped 10 feet into the air. You turned around dramaticly with your hand over your heart.

"Give me a heart attack why don't you!!" You said angrily. Ryou laughed and began to walk in the direction of the amusment park you and him were going to. You both walked there, on the were your talking started from how are you and escalated to a argument over what type of car was better, a reagular full sized truck and a monster truck. When you finaly got there you both started from small rides to the most scariest. At the end of the day you were both sitting on a bench. You were eating a funnel cake and didn't notice the sunsetting.

"Isn't this kinda romantic?" You heard Ryou say.

"Yeah, sure..." You said taking another bite from your funnel cake. Then you felt fingers lifting your chin up as Ryou leaned in to kiss you.

'Nooo!! My money raise is taking advantage of me!!' You thought as his lips were just a breath away from yours.

'HELP!!!! MEEE!!! I don't like being kissed against my will!!!' You thought to youself unable to move. He was about to kiss you whenever he put his head up and rubbed his head.

"That hurt!" Ryou said as he looked around.

"Sucking up to the boss I see!!" You heard an angry Kisshu say.

"Hey!! I didn't do anything I just sat there like an idiot!!" You said angrily. Ryou stared at you for a moment.

"Your right, you didn't even move a muscle..." Ryou said getting up. All of a sudden Kisshu had one of those daggers to Ryou's neck.

"Stay away from my kitten!!" Kisshu barked at Ryou.

"Oh yeah, your still here..." You said.

"A little help here?" Ryou asked.

"ummm, oh yeah.." You said grabbing your new pendant and transformed. Kisshu stood there dumbfounded.

"When did you get a new pendant?" Kisshu asked.

"After I saw mini mew Duh!!!!" you said. Without noticing Kisshu released Ryou. Kisshu and you argued until you noticed the other mews.

"Wow, Lynne you made a good distraction.." You heard Ichigo say.

"I guess so, you said looking at the giant clock towering in the center of the amusment park, and hour had passed since you and Kisshu first started arguing.

"Your so annoying!!" You told Kisshu as your weapon appeared. Kisshu sighed and took a predacite and a soul and said fusion. The other mews were protesting about it but you were happy about it. You would get a nice energy boost from your attack power when you started fighting it. As soon as it was created you threw your attack at it. The predicite grew weak and fell to the ground out of energy. Kisshu looked annoyed and teleported away. Ichigo did her attack and everyone(including you!) went back to cafe mew mew. When you all walked in Ryou asked if you wanted to go out tomorrow.

"Sorry can't.." you said slowly.

"Why not?" Ryou asked you, all the other mews stood there staring back and forth seeing what would happen since they had already closed the shop.

"I have some friends coming over tomorrow..." you said happily.

"Oh...." Ryou said sadly, then he put an annoyed face on and started yelling at Ichigo for being late this mourning. You sighed an started towards home. Surprisingly Kisshu hadn't followed you around the whole entire weak. Truthfully you were kinda sad about it, you felt like your life was starting to become boring again. You walked upstairs and took a shower. You walked in your room with only a towel on only to find a wide eyed alien staring at you. You practicly screamed and ran into the laundrey room. You grabbed some clothes from the dryer and put them on. When you walked back into your room Kisshu was sitting on your bed smirking.

"Don't you know what privacy is!! You flipping perv!!" You practicly screamed at him.

"Well I didn't exactly know you were gonna walk in like that" Kisshu said happily.

"Grrrr!!! Don't you have a predacite to go make!" You said angrily.

"No, Pai's turn, and plus I wanted to play with my toy." He said standing up and started walking towards you.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOMMM!!!" You screamed trying to make him leave, but he kept walking towards you until you were backed up to a wall or what you thought was a wall. He then layed his lips onto yours pushing your hands onto the wall. You finaly freed one of your hands and quikly twisted the doorknob sticking out beside you. You fell backwards and Kisshu fell on top of you. You pushed him away and stood up. When he stood up you ran into him and pushed him out the open window. You slammed the window down. About three hours later somone knocked on the door. You answered it to find Ryou holding some roses and let him in. He gave you the flowers and you both talked for a while. When he went to leave he decided to kiss you, he pushed his lips ono yours and before you could do anything you hit the floor, your eyesight changed and you could smell better. Ryou was like a giant towering over you. You ran in front of a mirror to discover you were a gray/black cat with a greyish black ribbon tied to your right front paw. You thouhgt you were so cute, you wanted to pick yourself up and cuddle, but then again you were a cat.

"RYOU WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME!!!" You screamed at him. He smiled and picked you up and patted your head.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!!" You screamed. Then he kissed you again and you went back to normal.

"WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO MEE!!!!" You screamed at him.

"Oh, so thats why you wouldn't stop meowing..." Ryou said chuckeling to himself. You got angry and shut the door in his face. You opened the door again and asked why that happened. He told you that whenever you kiss somone or somone kisses you you'll turn into a cat. You said bye and went into your room to think.

'Ryou kissed me and I turned into a cat... But when Kisshu kissed me i didn't... i'm confused....' you thought to yourself.

"Hey, your still up kitten" You heard a familier voice say. You turned to see Kisshu, you walked up to him and pushed your lips to his quikly, nothing happened. You tryed again but slowly, still nothing happened. You walked away from in frustration and Kisshu stood there zoned out. He looked at you.

"Has my kitten finaly noticed she loves me?" He asked.

"no!! I didn't turn into a cat!! theres somthing wrong with you!!" You said frustrated. Kisshu stood there confused.. When he came up to you and.....

Rate and message, cause i wanna know who likes this...


	7. Chapter 7

When he came up to you and pulled your chin to look at him. He came down and whispered into your ear

"Why won't you notice it Koneko(kitten)?". He pulled your chin up and kissed you sweetly. He broke the kiss about 30 seconds later.

"What am I supposed to notice?" You asked confused, ruining the moment, but not trying to. He frowned and looked down at the ground in shame.

"Nevermind... See you later Koneko.." He said and teleported away. You sighed and layed down thinking about how many times kisses were involved in your day.

'Grr!! what am I! A kissing booth now??!!' You thought as you started getting angry.

'Whatever!! i'm tired so i'll go to sleep I guess!!' You thought and dozed off. The next day you woke up hearing the doorbell ring.

"Okosanai de!!(Don't wake me up!!(Your taking japanese for a course of course lolz...))DAMTTE!!! DAMATTE!!! DAMATTE!!!(SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!!)" you screamed until you rolled off the bed.

"What a nice way to start the day!!" You said sarcasticly and threw on your bathrobe and headed to the door and answered it. You had forgotten your two friends were coming over until now.

"Yuki!! Kiyome!!" You said excitedly as you embraced them in a friendly hug.

"Lynne, is everything ok, I heard somone screaming stuff in a room upstairs!!" Kiyome asked as you let them go.

"Ummm...well..." You said as your face went red with shame.

"I was angry that the doorbell woke me up.." you said as some nervous laughter escaped your mouth.

"Oh..Well let us in already, you left us here for like 30 minutes and my feet are aching!!" Kiyome said as you moved aside so they could come in. You were all going upstairs to your room, but when you opened the door your friends stared in shock at the weird elf boy sitting on your bed.

"AWWW!!! HE'S SO CUUUUTE!!!" Kiyome cryed out about 3 minutes later. Yuki just sat on your computer desk chair and laughed and you sighed putting your hand to your head.

"That's what you say about everything!!" You told Kiyome.

"When!!" she demanded angrily.

"Well lets see, AWWW THAT BIRD IS SOOO CUUUTE!! AWW THAT HOUSE IS SOOO CUUUTE!! AWW THIS AND THAT AND BLA BLA BLA IS SOOO CUUUTE!!" You said mocking her. She sat down angrily.

"So, why is he here?" Kiyome asked.

"How should I know?" You asked her. Kisshu just stared in disbeleif.

"Well this is your room isn't it?" she asked you.

"I don't choose what breaks into my room!! You told her.

She sighed and layed her head on her hand.

"sooo, koneko, who are these people?" Kisshu qeustioned.

"Koneko?" Kiyome started.

"Kiyome queit!! Kisshu!! Why the flip do you keep stocking me!! leave me alone!! wait let me spell that out for yuh, L-E-A-V-E-space-M-E-space-A-L..." You were then cut off by kisshu's lips. Kiyome sat there in disbeleif eating popcorn, how she got the popcorn who knows?

Yuki's jaw dropped. When Kisshu pulled away he stayed an inch from your lips,

"Do you really want me to leave?" He asked you.

"Be serious we're enimies!!" You said and slapped him across the face.

"Oooh, this is getting good, it's like forbiddon love!!" Kiyome said excidedly. You turned your head to her.

"Shut up!!" You told her. Kisshu rubbed his cheek and stood up and tripped into your giant, secret, candy pile. He stood up and angrily and was about to telepory away.

"Wait!!" You yelled at him.

"What" he asked.

"you didn't say bye!!" You yelled at him.

"At least be polite to her!!" You heard Kiyome say.

"Bye Koneko!!' he told you angrily. Right when he was almost gone you said it.

"See you later sweetie!!" You said and stood up and left your room to the kitchen. Kisshu then disapeared shocked that you called him that.

Kisshu's p.o.v.

'Sweetie... why did she call me that?" Kisshu wondered to himself.

your p.o.v.

"HAHAHA I totaly just mocked him" you said as Kiyome and Yuki caught up with you.

"How?" Yuki asked.

"Well, he fell into the candy, candy is sweet so therefore that shall be his nickname!! mwahahahaha!!" You laughed to yourself.


	8. Chapter 8

When you got downstairs you grabbed a gatorade and went into the living room. You placed in your cd and turned to Yuki and Kiyome.

"Well it's time to practice now!!" You said and you all got into place. What you didn't know was the two people outside watching.

"What are you doing here!!" Ryou asked Kisshu over by the window.

"Watching my Koneko!! Why are you here?!!?!!" Kisshu asked Ryou.

"uhh... Same reason..." Ryou said.

"Well since we're both so busy with this let's not even fight this time." Kisshu told Ryou.

"I'm all for that one!!" Ryou said and they started watching Kiyome, Yuki, and you again. The song Hare Hare Yukai came on and you started doing the dance from the melonchy(sp?) of Haruhi Suzumiya. When the three of you finished, you were all hyper, Kiyome was literaly bouncing off the walls. Yuki, she was laying on the couch asleep. Kiyome and you figured it would be best to leave her alone and went outside to go get crepes and ice cream(Qm:Yumm!!). You two had started racing eachother and barley noticed anything else. You both ran right past Ryou and Kisshu without even noticing them. Ryou backed away from Kisshu, You didn't notice anything until you tripped over a twig. You looked up and noticed Ryou and Kisshu.

"Gyaaah!!! Why does everyone keep stalking me!!" You yelled to the world.

"Ehhh, I came here to tell you that masha said there was an alien here.. yeah and there is...heh heh?!!!" Ryou said nervously pointing at Kisshu.

"What! You we're spying on Koneko!!" Kisshu argued with him.

"Well so we're you!!" Ryou argued back. You slapped yourself to see if you we're really seeing and hearing this.

"Ok, that's it!! I told you people not to mess with me when i'm hungry!! Ryou, since you decided to spy on me, We're NEVER EVER!!! GOING OUT AGAIN!!, and Kisshu, ehh who cares..." You said and started towards the ice cream and crepes stand. Ryou and Kisshu put there heads down in shame. Kisshu teleported away and Ryou followed you to try and apologize(sp?).

"Lynne, I'm really really really realllly did I mention really? SORRY!!" He begged.

"Stop being pitiful Shirobaka!!" You told him and stomped away.

"YOUR SOOOO CUUUUTE I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU!!!" Kiyome told Ryou. You then grabbed Kiyome's wrist and started stomping away again. Ryou sighed sadly and went back to the cafe. Later that night Kiyome and Yuki left and you layed on your bed and thought about everything. You noticed what happened earlier, you pretty much told Kisshu you didn't even care for him. You we're supposed to be enimies. You thought that you didn't care, you felt somthing wet on your cheeks and noticed you we're crying. You felt horrible about telling Kisshu that. You wanted to find him and tell him you didn't mean it, but why? You thought that you we're suppose to hate him, but why was it tearing you apart.

"Why are you crying?" You heard Kisshu's soothing voice ask you.

'Wait did I just think soothing voice? Gah whats the matter with me!!' You thought to yourself before you turned to him.

"Ki...Kisshu?" You asked.

"Yeah?" He said next.

"I'm Soryy!!" You said and started crying on his shoulder. He stood there surprised for a moment, but then he placed his arms around you and held you close to him.

"What's wrong? Koneko?" Kisshu asked.

"I...I...Sa..said..i...di...dn't..care..abo..ut...you!!" You choked out between sobs. Kisshu looked down at you then placed his chin on your head and sat down on your bed. You we're both like that for about 3 hours until you finaly stopped crying. You looked up at Kisshu sadly, scared he hated you now.

"I don't get it, don't you hate me?" You asked him.

"No.." He said as he kissed away your last tear. You blushed and stood up quikly.

"Why not?" You asked him.

"Cause.." He said and blushed deeply. You couldn't help, but to smile, you somhow loved it when he blushed, it made you feel all good and warm inside, that you had made him blush.

"Thank-you" You said in a whisper and hugged him. He looked at you and hugged you back, but when you tryed to pull away you couldn't, he just held you there.

"Can you let me go now?" You asked until you notice that you we're keeping him from falling back, you gently set his sleeping figure down.

"Well you we're comfortable or somthing!!" You said laughing. You all of a sudden got serious and he pulled you close to him again.

"What am I, a teddy bear?" You asked even though he was sleeping. You we're unbeleivably tired and so comfortable. You didn't want to fall asleep there I mean your only 13, but you did. You woke up and noticed he was still there, holding you. You hugged him and could see a smile at the corner's of his mouth when you did.

"I know your awake, and if you don't let me go i'm gonna slap you across your face!!" You told him. He released you as his eye's opened.

"Your no fun!!" He said and sat up.

"Oh well, you hungry?" You asked.

"Yeah, but I don't really eat much human food. He said as he streatched his arms.

"Whatever, if you don't want to except my offer then you can leave." You told him as you opened your door. He sighed and agreed to eat somthing. You went downstairs and grabbed cereal, milk, and 2 bowl's and spoons and went back upstairs. You gave Kisshu a bowl and he tasted it, the rest of the time he just poked it with his spoon, you laughed at that. About an hour later he left and he still had a full bowl of cereal, mushy and uneaten. You sighed and picked it up, dumped it in the trash and layed it by the sink with your bowl. You we're kind of angry at yourself, you we're falling for the enemy, but you we're also more happy then usaul(sp?). You went outside and went to work, when you finish you started towards home until Shirobaka asked to see you in that back room. When you got there he asked if you wanted to go on a cruise for vacation with the other mews. You nodded your head yes. He smiled and told you, you could leave. The thing was none of you knew that it was a love cruise, and he happened to invite Masaya along to keep Ichigo out of his hair so he could make you fall madly in love with him, or so his horrible plans said, of which involved you spending almost every second with him, but if you saw his plans you knew it wouldn't work. On your way home you heard people screaming. You transformed and went to see what was going on. You saw Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai floating in the air. There was a giant crab thing, and you we're the only one there other then lettuce and pudding. Lettuce did her attack. The crab took in her attak and sent it back at her. Pudding got in the way trying to push lettuce out of the way and got pushed down. You felt yourself angry, but wht could your usless attack do, drain energy!! You couldn't fight with that. you threw your attack at the crab thing anyways. This time though you said

"Blackberry Sceptor!! Silent Secret!!" Your sceptor appeared and instead of being energized a ball of energy was swept in your hands.

"Shock!!!" You cryed out and your sceptor turned into 8 kunai knives 4 in each hand and the energy seprated and fizzed and the ends of tem, you threw them at your target and the energy zapped into it and it became light, and then completly shadow and went back to normal.

"Retarct!!" You said and the Kunai knives disappeared and reappeared in your hands, turned back into your sceptor and you put it away and went back to normal. Lettuce and Pudding stared in disbeleif. The cynyclons angrily left and you all went home. When you got home you found.....

Ending!


	9. Chapter 9

When you got home you found Kiyome sitting on the porch step.

"Kiyome?" You asked her.

"I'm bored, you me=trouble and fun, so lets go do somthing." Kiyome told you. You laughed and got changed. When you went outside you walked around the block. When you got over by the creek you saw Pai writing somthing down. Kiyome looked at him.

"Who's that?" she asked you.

"his name is Pai..." You told her.

"PAI YOUR SOOOO CUUUTE!!" She said and started chasing him. Pai tripped for a moment and dropped his fan thing. Kiyome picked it up.

"oooooh, whats this...OOPS!!! IM SORRY!!" She said as it broke in her hands. Pai looked really annoyed and she started chasing him again. You stood there staring for about 1 hour until she finaly glomped him.

"Pai! what are you, stupid??!!" You asked him.

"What's that supposed to mean!!" He said to you angrily.

"This whole time you could have teleported away!!!" You told him. He all of a sudden pushed Kiyome off of him and as he began teleporting away he heard Kiyome.

"CALL ME!!" Kiyome yelled to him.

You sighed and Kiyome left home. You we're on your way home you stopped at the park. You sat onto the swing seat and pumped your legs. You we're going really high up when you heard Kisshu's voice.

"How do you do that?" He asked you. You opened your eyes and looked at him, jumped off the swing and landed perfectly on the ground. You told him to sit on one of the seats and how to pump his legs. He seemed fine, you got on yours and he kept falling off his seat. You laughed as he got frustrated. You sighed and dragged your feet on the ground til you stopped. You sat down onto his lap and held his fingers onto the chains and helped him get high without falling off. He finaly started to get it right, you slipped off and he got sad for a moment.

"What!?" you asked him.

"It was funner when you we're sitting on my lap!!" He told you. You sighed and sat on your own seat.

"I bet i could get higher then you are right now in about 7 minutes!!" You told him.

"I bet you can't!!" He said obviously accepting your challenge, he started going higher then he already was, but you went higher within about 5 minutes.

somones pov-

"Let's go to the park and play!!" Pudding told Taruto.

"ok, i guess..." Taruto said, but when they got there they saw Lynne and Kisshu swinging, having some sort of contest. Pudding and Taruto hid in some bushes.

"Hey, there playing together!! no fair, we we're gonna play!!" Pudding said angrily.

"YEAH!!" Taruto said a little too loud. Lynne looked around.

"did you hear that Kisshu?" Lynne askded. Kisshu shook his head no. Pudding finaly got brave and jumped out dragging Taruto behind her.

"ONEE-CHAN CAN I PLAY TOO!!" Pudding qeustioned.

"IMOOTO-CHAN!!(little sister!!) OF COURSE YOU CAN!!" Lynne said and and pointed to the two swings next to her, until she remembered kisshu was there, and noticed taruto with Pudding.

"PUDDING HOW COULD YOU......cliffhanger, your not done with that sentence!!

well i'm ending here.


	10. Chapter 10

"Pudding how could you not tell me you were friends with Taruto!!" Lynne said jumping off the swing.

"I'm sorry, I thought you would be mad..." Pudding replied looking down.

"Well i'm not...." Lynne said and jumped off the swing and ended up landing on her head.

"Onee-chan!!" Pudding said laughing and helping her up.

"Imooto-chan, lets have fun today, with are two geust, with a fun game...." Lynne told Pudding quitly. Pudding smirked.

YOUR POV!!

You stood up and looked at the two cyniclons that we're both there surprised of eachother.

"Well, Pudding and I decided on a fun game to play!!" You said.

"Yupp, so let's play!!!!" Pudding said hyperly.

Everyone got up and sat on the ground as you pulled out a deck of cards.

"Put somthing in the middle everyone!!" You said. You put $50 bucks in. Pudding put a giant bag of candy in. Taruto put several colored pencils in, and Kisshu got frustrated with the nothingness he had and finaly decided on one of his daggers. Everyone started the game of poker. Soon you won, Kisshu got angry you wouldn't give him his dagger back. Then Pai appeared there, with anger written across his face.

"What are you doing!!" He said.

"Emotionless guy has emotion right now!!!" You said next.

"Umm, trying to win Kisshu's dagger back.." Taruto told pai.

Pai pushed Taruto out of the way.

"Tell me what you want if you win, but if I win i get Kisshu's knife so we can leave already!!!" he told you. A evil smirk played across your lips. Soon after your game Pai cowered in dissappointment.

"I'll keep my promise.." He said sadly.

"Your my slave this whole month!!" You said and gave Kisshu his knife back. Pai seemed more sad.

"Your first order is to show the emotions you feel!!" You told him.

"You second order is to go out with Kiyome!!!" You told him.

"WHAT!!!" Pai said shocked. You laughed evily. You called Kiyome on your cell phone.

"Kiyome meet me at the park, now!!" you told her and hung up. When she got there you told her the news.

"MEET YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND!!" you said pointing at Pai.

"p..pai...i..is MY BF!!!! YAYYYYYY!!!!!" She said and started running around like a maniac. Then she ran into a tree and dizzily came back over to were everyone was sitting.

"I'm so happy..." she said weakly and passed out in pais arms. Pai blushed like a fool.

"MWAHAHAHAHA, Kisshu bring me home now!!" You said to him.

"No, Pai's your slave not me!!" He said still angry that it took you forever to give his dagger back and he teleported away. As did Tart right after. You sighed and dragged Pai to Kiyome's, dropped off Kiyome, and dragged Pai to your house, made him stay in the unused doghouse and went to your bedroom, and found a sleeping Kisshu on your bed. You giggled and sat on your computer desk chair.

'He's so cute when he's sleeping!!' You thought as you looked at him. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Hi" You said and he jumped 10 feet in the air. You laughed.

"Oh... hi...." He said sadly.

"Whats the matter?" you asked.

"Nothing" he replyed.

and the next one will be out sooner or later, hopfully sooner lolz, please message and rate...

"oh.... Why you here?" You asked, he suddenly became really silent.

"I'm sorry" he whispered and hugged you.

"For what?" You asked.

"This..." He said and he wrapped his arms around you tightly then teleported leaving you there to wonder what just happened.

KISSHU'S POV!!

Kisshu teleported back to wherever they were staying at.

"Too nervous?" Taruto asked laughing at Kisshu.

"No!! I just don't think she has the same feeling's for me is all..." He said angrily.

"Yeah you we're too nervous.." Taruto said and floated upside down.

"Well what about Pudding, have you admited your feelings for her?" Kisshu stated.

"What! We're just friends!!" Taruto said as his face filled with a dark red blush.

"Yeah, sure...." Kisshu said.

"Well, you should tell her, before that Ryou guy and her fall in love..." Tart told him.

"uhhh..." Kisshu said as his thought's lingered over that.

"She deserves somone she loves, and if it's him i'll just be happy if she's happy i guess...." Kisshu said sadly.

"Wow!! you've gone soft!!!" Taruto told Kisshu.

"mmm, You thought I meant it, now i see how its so easy for you too lie about not liking Pudding!!" Kisshu said laughing. Taruto's face filled with red, half from rage, half of it being a blush.

"How about the day you admit your feeling for Lynne, i'll admit mine for Pudding! DEAL??!!" Taruto said angrily.

"Deal!!" Kisshu said and teleported back to Lynnes room.

YOUR POV!!!

Kisshu teleported in your room.

"Kisshu? I'm so angry at you!! you left me confused, now tell me what that was all about earlier!!" You told him.

"Well, umm, you see, i have to tell you somthing..." He said as his face began to become red.

"oh..." Was all you said.

"Well you see, Gyaa!! How Do I Put This!!!" He said frustrated, you giggled and got closer too him,.

"Tell me what, just say it, close your eyes if it better..." You told him.

"I...umm...love....umm....you..." He told you nervously and opened his eyes too see your face completly red. You sat there shocked for a few moments and couldn't move or even speak for that matter.

"I guess, you don't love me do you..." He said as he was about to teleport away. You shook yourself from your trance and grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug.

"your a horrible guesser!!" You whispered in his ear.

"I... Love you too... Kisshu!!'' you said as blush covered your cheeks. He looked into your eye's and leaned down to kiss you. You kissed him back as soon as your lips met.

"heh heh, at this rate i won't even need blush for make up, people will think its automaticly there.." You said jokingly.

"Yeah" He said and held you tight for a few seconds. Then your door suddenly burst open. Asami stared at you for a moment.

"What the heck are you doing!?!?" She asked you. You looked were Kisshu was, but he wasn't there, he must have teleported away. You sat there hugging mid air.

"Not much..." You said embarressed.

end


	11. Chapter 11

"Not much" you said embarressed.

"oh, well some guy named Ryou is at the door, so yeah, go greet him." Asami told you.

"ok..." You said sighing.

"Is he your boyfriend, he's cute!!" Asami said next.

"NEVER ON EARTH, OR ANYWHERE FOR THAT MATTER!!" you screamed out.

'how dare she even think that!!' you thought angrily.

"I hate him!! Make Shirobaka leave!!" You told Asami and slammed your door shut. You layed onto your bed. You grabbed your cell phone and noticed the day coming up.

"Yes, I shall prove my love on valentines day!!!" You said striking a fist in the air. A week from now and it would be valentines day. You looked at the clock, and started getting ready for bed. In the mourning you got dressed and went to work.

"Will you help me make valentines choclate ah-ka-sa-ka-san?" Ichigo asked akasaka with lots of sparkles in her eye's.

"You should give up!" Ryou said.

"umm..." Mint said next.

"I want to taste some!!" Pudding said next.

"of course.." Ichigo told her.

"I like to taste scary stuff!!" Pudding said next.

"Your all so mean!!" Ichigo said next.

"Well, actualy, i'd like to learn to!! ICHIGO LET'S LEARN TOGETHER!!!" You told her. Sparkles filled your eyes also as you and Ichigo pranced around a little bit.

"well, um ok..." Akasak told you both.

A FEW MINUTES LATER!!

"Ok, Ichigo i'm going to teach you to make strawberry milk choclate, and Lynne i'll teach you to make blackberry milk choclate(if its a real thing who knows lolz!!)

"Sounds yummy!!" You said happily.

"Well get started!!" Keichirro told you both.

"Wha!!" you said next.

"Your not gonna help us make it?" Ichigo asked angrily.

"Well it's useless if you don't make it yourself.

"Well thats true" you said and Ichigo nodded her head yes. You put a cd in and Watara Sabashi came on by Aya Matsuura and you both started.

"Ahh, no, i dropped that, where's the napkins!! No Thats too much!!" Ichigo yelled out and an explosion came out of no where.

"Ichigo stop it, you just poured that in mine!!" You yelled at her.

"Sorry!!" Ichigo told you.

"Hey this is actualy really good!!" You said dipping your finger in the batch you we're making. She had accidently poured strawberry juice in it, and it made a wonderful combination with your choclate.

"Thx Ichigo!!" You said and she put her choclate in a mold, but she forgot to put the other side of it on the choclate and she put it in the freezer. You sighed and put yours in a mold and put it in the freezer.

"When she got hers out it was messed up. You took yours out, it wasn't perfect, but you followed all the instructions except for Ichigo accidental strawberry surprise. Pudding tasted some of Ichigo's and her face went blue, you gave her one of the ones you made and sat down and licked her finger's clean when she finished it.

"Can I have more?" Pudding asked you.

"Sorry, Imooto-chan, i'm saving it for somone special!!" You said as a smile spread across your face.

"Is it Ryou!!" Ichigo asked you.

"No!!" You said next.

"WHO WHO WHO!!??!?" Everyone but Pudding asked.

"None of your buisness!!" You said.

"Aww, but you know who I like!!" Ichigo said next.

"Yeah, the whole entire world knows who you like Ichigo!!!" You told her and she got angry. You took out a box you picked out earlier for your choclate and carfully placed it inside the box.

"Well, bye, I have some buisness to attend to..." You told everyone and sneaked out. Pudding soon followed.

"um...Onee-chan... Can you teach me to make such yummy choclate?" Pudding asked you.

"Sure, want to surprise you sibling Imooto-chan?" You asked her.

"Well, them to, but I also wanted to make some for...um..." A blush rose up from Pudding's cheeks.

"Some for Taru-Taru too..." She said silently.

"Well, ok, How about since Asami runs a daycare now, she can watch you siblings and you can stay the night!!" you asked her.

"Yeah, but I can't pay her though..." Pudding told you.

"She's offered before for free, so she'll probly do it for free.." You said after.

"Well Ok!!" Pudding said as a giant smile filled her face. You both went home and asked Asami. She was ok with it and went to Puddings. Pudding and you quikly got out the indgrediants and began Pudding began using the same recipe you used. in the end she had a good batch of choclates. Her's we're perfect though! Shaped correctly and everything. Yours was a bit out of place, but ok. She placed them in her box she picked out and set them on the counter top by yours. Pai finaly came out with the two choclate milks you asked for.

"Thx Slave!!" You told him. Pudding and you drank it down and went to bed. Pai had to do laundry. Earlier you taught him how to separate clothes. In the mourning it was finaly the day you eagerliy awaited for. You woke up from the doorbell. Pudding and you answered it to find Kiyome, holding a giant box of choclates.

"Is Pai here?" she asked. you pointing the direction and she took off there. You got dressed as did Pudding. Today you we're wearing a sleevless black top, with a red short sleeve mini jacket. Fingerless gloves, a plaid brown and red mini skirt with legging and your hair pulled back into a pony tail. and some random flip flops. Pudding and you told Pai to get the two other Ctniclons. About 5 minutes later there were three cyniclon's in your living room. You grabbed Kisshu and went outside.

"Happy valentines day!!" You said happily and handed him the choclate.

"Whats that?" He asked you. You got really angry at him. You spent a whole week preparing this day and he didn't even think as to look up whats going on this day either.

"You gonna tell me?" He asked you.

"Figure it out yourself!!" you told him and ran off angrily. You ran for what seemed to be miles until you finaly sat down. You felt heartbroken. You started to cry, you didn't want to, crying wouldn't solve anything. You finaly gave up on yourself and let yourself cry.

KISSHU'S POV!!!

Kisshu walked inside Lynnes house angry that he didn't know somthing that he obviously shoud know.

"Thanks Pudding!! Happy valentines day to you too!!" Taruto said to Pudding handing her a box of choclates. Pudding blushed and hugged Taruto. Taruto's face went completly red.

"Tart, what's valentines day?" Kisshu asked Taruto.

"Well, Valentines day is the day where people admit there love for eachother, exchange gifts, usally choclate and go on a date, or thats what i've heard.." Taruto told Kisshu. Kisshu started feeling bad, he should have asked somone before hand.

YOUR POV

You looked up and saw the strangest thing ever! It was glowing, and was under the water in the river. The water began to bubble up and swirled into a giant tornado that attached to the air and water. You grabbed tree, but instead the tree and you included we're sucked up into the deathening swirl.

"MEW MEW BLACKBERRY MEWTAMOPHA-SIS" you cryed out and transformed. You jumped out and landed on your feet. How where you supposed to defeat this thing. end


	12. Chapter 12

KISSHU'S POV

Kisshu sat down on a chair. Opened the box to find choclates. He looked down ashamed of himself. That was when Ryou ran in the house.

"What the heck, PUDDING!? are you hugging Taruto!!" Ryou shouted at pudding.

"No, I'm trying to grab that!!" Pudding said grabbing her choclate back, Taruto grabbed his back.

"ANYWAYS WHERES LYNNE, SHE TRANSFORMED!! YOU IDIOT CYNICLONS HELP TOO!!! OR ELSE THERE WONT BE NO CHALLENGE!!" He told everyone.

"Sadly, i have to help..." Pai said sadly.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"We played poker, and she won, and I said that I would give her anything so now i'm her slave for a month..." Pai told Ryou,

"HaHAHAHA, Thats why no one plays that with Pudding, nor Lynne, Lettuce one time had to tell Mint off, just cause one of them won..." Ryou said next.

"Wait, Onee-chan Is transformed? Is there a predasite around her or somthing?" Pudding asked worried.

"Nothing is around her, she just transformed!!" Ryou told her. The two cyniclons by the name of Kisshu and Taruto teleported away.

"Where at?" Pai asked.

"I'm not sure, somwhere in the country!!" Ryou said next.

ICHIGO'S POV

Ichigo ran as fast as she could towards where she saw Lynne run. Masaya AKA Blue knight by her side. They both transformed and ran to where Ichigo last saw you...

KISSHU'S POV

Kisshu and Taruto teleported back to wherever they lived at, Kisshu grabbed somthing and started pressing buttons.

"What's that?" Taruto asked.

"When Pai studied Lynne's pendant, he foud a way to track down the pendants with this thing.." Kisshu said, then a blinking blue light and red light that stayed on came in place on the little device Kisshu held.

YOUR POV!!

The swirl of death picked you up and spinned you, halfway drowning you in water. You tryed to jump out again, but it didn't work. You wouldn't give up though. You were able to take some energy out of the twister, but it was tough to do such a thing, You energized yourself and grabbed onto a tree, kicked it back and pushed yourself out of the twister, landing on your hands and flipping onto your feet. Soon Kisshu and Taruto came in veiw as you struggled to not fly into the Swirl. After they got there the other mews, Ryou, and Akasaka got there. Kisshu came down to pick you up and get you both out of there, but was sucked into the twister that was getting stronger by the seconds. You Put forth your most strongest attack, you finaly got the large sum of a energy boost of which you waited for so long, you grabbed Kisshu's limp body and hugged him. Ryou stared angrily.

"So, you choose there side, your no longer part of tokyo mew mew!!" He said and left. You sat there shocked. You couldn't move, talk, or do anything. You just went home. You felt so sad. When Pai got there cause he was your slave you told him to go see Kiyome. He left seeing how broken you where. You accepted no visiters, not Yuki, not Taruto, and Kisshu was horribly injured so he couldn't come visit even if he didn't want to. It seemed as though you we're becoming insane, you felt lonly, you often found yourself talking to yourself. You we're in the living room, when the other mews ditched whatever Ryou said, including Zakuro, Zakuro and you we're friends from way back. They came to visit you. They caught you in conversation with yourself.

"Everyone, I'm so lonely. Why do you leave me alone, I can't handle it. I've always done as told, but I could never be left alone... I did as you asked, yet you still left. If I we're to go back to being who I once was, I would most likly never be who I am now..." You said sadly.

"Who we're you then?" Ichigo asked.

"I was somone who I don't even know now, a lonely, horrible, and cold hearted person." You said sadly.

"I remember, how horrible you we're, but I knew that wasn't you..." Zakuro said sadly. Everyone stared at her for a moment.

"You dragged me away from my world, and slowly got to kno me. No one else had, that's why i've always trusted you, Zakuro-chan." You told her sadly.

"I remeber those days, you seemed to hate me." Zakuro told you.

"yeah.." You said.

*flashback*

Lynne sat on a swing, swinging back and forth as tears fell from her cheeks, she had cuts and bruises all over herself.

"Are you ok?" A girl with long purple hair asked. She was about 7, Lynne was 5.

"Perfectly fine..." Lynne said sadly.

"I'm Zakuro, what's your name?" Zakuro asked the girl.

"Lynne..." Lynne told her.

"oh.." Zakuro said and sat on the swing next too her.

"Why are you so cut up?" Zakuro asked lynne.

"It isn't yours to know!" Lynne replyed meanly.

Zakuro stood up as Lynne jumped out of the swing seat.

"But, I wanna know!" Zakuro whined.

"Shut Up, I don't care about what you want!!" The 5 year old girl told the 7 year old. Lynne grabbed Zakuro's hair and pulled her down to her heigth making sure it hurt Zakuro in the process.

"People as stupid as you shouldn't be aloud in this world!!" Lynne said harshly and threw Zakuro into the mud.

Zakuro looked up and watched lynne leave, Lynne seemed to be so injured the she could barley walk. Zakuro got up and followed behind her silently. For some reason Zakuro wanted to know what was up with this girl, she wanted to be lynnes friend even though she hurt her Lynne seemed much more hurt. Zakuro watched as Lynne walked into one of the houses. Zakuro watched through a window.

"Aunt Caren, i'm home..." She said. Soon after an old scary looking lady came in the room and grabbed lynne by the hair, pushing her in a dark room with lots of broken glass and other scary things inside.

"I saw you talking to some girl today, what did I say about having friends, your usless, no one likes you, there only using you!!" The lady said and slammed the door shut. Zakuro was frightened deeply and ran off as tears poured down her cheeks, how could somone treat somone like that!! Each and every day Zakuro would try and talk to Lynne, she always got hurt, but each time it decreased a little bit. About a month later from that Zakuro found Lynne like she did every day swinging on the same swing at the same time.

"Why do you always swing on that swing?" Zakuro asked.

"Zakuro, i'm sorry about how horribly i've treated you.." Lynne said looking down in shame.

"What do you mean?" Zakuro asked.

"You alway's just wanted to be friends, but if I had any friends I would end up hurt, so I ended up hurting the people I care for the most. Zakuro you a good friend to me, but i can never be your friend from the way i've treated you. Your always so nice, you always talk to me, and always don't give up." Lynne told her.

"But we can still be friends." Zakuro told her.

"We can't, you see my aunt kidnapped me many years ago, My parent's finaly found me, i'm going home to America in a week.." Lynne said sighing.

"We'll still be friends, even when your there, we'll talk on the phone and stuff." Zakuro told Lynne. For the first time Zakuro actual saw Lynne smile.

"Thanks, i'm sorry that i've hurt you.. You don't deserve that.." Lynne told zakuro.

"It's ok, let's go do somthing, I mean this is your last week isn't it?" Zakuro asked, and with that Zakuro and Lynne went and got some ice cream...

*end of flashback*

"It's sad that you became like that again when you went to america.." Zakuro told Lynne.

"It's cause I was left alone, like in that dark room my aunt always put me in..." Lynne said sadly...

Yuki walked inside the house with a man with her, there arms linked.

"Lynne, my boyfriend is super duper nice!! maybe he can cheer yuh up!!" She said to you.

You looked back and we're more then ever surprised to see!!

You looked back and we're more then ever surprised to see Akasaka-san with Yuki.

"No way, your going out with Keichirro!!" You told her.

"ummm, yuppers!!! isn't he cute, wait you know him?" She asked.

"yeah, he works at cafe mew mew.." You said next.

"So he knows your a mew?" Yuki asked you.

"You told Yuki you we're a mew?" Akasak-san asked.

"No, after I saw 3 cyniclon's here and saw Pudding transform I made an educated(sp?) guess..." Yuki told Akasaka.

"Oh..." Akasaka said next.

"Oh well, I have to go somwhere tonight so see you guys later.." You said and grabbed your jacket.

"What, off to see your idiotic alien of a boyfriend?" Ryou said coming inside the house.

"For your information, anything I do is none of your buisness!" You said angrily. You left walking towards your new job.

"You shouldn't treat her like that!!" Yuki told Ryou.

"And why shouldn't I?!??!!" Ryou asked angrily.

"Well, 1 she's right, it isn't any of your buisness over her social life, and 2 she'll never like you if you treat her like other's have!!" Yuki told him and left.

YOUR POV

You walked inside the cafe you now worked in, you used to work here until you had to go work in cafe mew mew. You quikly got dressed, you worked in a cosplay cafe and you we're dressing as people from lucky star, you dressed in konata's uniform and put the wig on. You went onto the stage and began to sing.

First you sang Pureness by Nana Kitade(luv that song..)

After you sang the song Tsuki No Curse by Okina Reika.

Then you sang For Fruits Basket You didn't know who sang it.

Last you sang Hare Hare Yukai and did the dance and everything. You got back into your regular clothes and left. You we're no longer part of tokyo mew mew. It felt weird, you didn't have to help them anymore, or you could if you wanted. You could just do nothing. Would you? Or would you still help, you could do anything now. Your mind raced through these many things when you saw the most beautiful necklace in the window. You fumbled around your wallet with 2 of your fingers. $10 is all you had. The necklace was $358.43 how could you afford that? Your only other option was to take what you wanted, but it was as if it was begging for you. As if it was hypmotizing you. You wanted it, you didn't even care for anything else at the moment. You had to have or else you would die is how you felt at the moment. You made up your mind. You went in the alley way and transformed into your mew form. You waited til the shop closed down and you sneaked inside. When everyone was gone you avoided anything you had to. You grabbed the necklace, Soon 2 security gaurds came out of the back room and started towards you.

"SHOCK!!" You said and your 8 kanai knives appeared. You threw them pinning the gaurds to the wall.

"Blackberry sceptor!!" You stole there energy and they fell limp. You walked in the back room and stole the video tapes and back to normal you stared at the necklace. It was purely black, but it seemed to shine many differant color's in the moonlight. It was small, but beautiful. You placed the silver chain that held it to create a necklace over your neck and decided to stay out for a while. You didn't even want to change back. You felt wonderful, but a negative aura seemed to be around you. You wanted more, no wait you wanted the world!! You stared down at your mew outfit. You decided to replace it with a better outfit. You took down your pony tail letting your long, now black hair down. It blew in the air beautifly. You walked into a closed antique clothing store. Clothing there was sold by the thousands at how beautiful and valuble the fabrics, threads, and other such thing's were. You ended up wearing a long beautiful komono with pictures of maroon flowers climbing up the side. You also grabbed a short maroon sleevless dress and left the komono halfway tied so you could walk easier. You also wore fishnet sleeves and spiked black leather braclets. You wore a black leather collar and attached your pendant onto that, there was diamonds on the also wore a pair of black leather boots that had diamonds that went up it's sides. You put a silver tiara with black gemstones on it atop your head. You replaced the kimono belt with an oversized leather black belt.

"This'll have to do.." You said looking in a mirror.

"Sceptor Shock!!" You said and your Kunai knives and your sceptor combined and created two bladed fan's. You attached them to your belt. You grabbed a peircing gun and peirced were the cartalage on your regular ears would be on your ears(somwhere at the top of your kitty ears *sobs* poor kitty ears!!) and put two silver miniture hoops on them. You walked out of the store. You remember you had lost control, it was like you we're your old self again. You hurt 2 people last night, and ended up waking up in a room, In the room was a guy, but he wasn't real, or he didn't seem at least and he seemed to be glowing light blue. You stood up. But the guy seemed to dissapear. Thought's of which were'nt yours began to fill your head, you would have cryed, but they didn't make you sad, they made you angry, and hatful towards the people you loved. Finaly the thing that was planned for you to do happened. Your eye's turned red, your fingers grew out more. Your eye's now being total cat eye's, your finger nails grew a little bit and became super sharp. You seemed to glow a shiny black. Only hatful thoughts we're in your mind. What seemd about hours later which helped make your anger and hatfulness even worse you saw like a portal thing, you felt the need to go through it.

"You see, you won't defeat me cause I now have a queen, I had to change her a whole lot, but she's a mew mew, so maybe you'll think twice about hurting her." A man with long black ear's said, he was a cyniclon. You heard two gasps. You looked over, but couldn't reconize the people, one was pretty much a fluff of pink with cat ears and tail and the other one had green hair of which he was also a cyniclon. Green haired dude(your old nickname for him hahaha) came at The man with long black hair who called himself deep blue and green haired guy striked him with 2 daggers, but deep blue got him forst. You felt yourself sad, but why? you we're suddenly hurt horribly, you felt rage onto this deep blue person, you wanted revenge on him for hurting green haired dude. You didn't even know him but you had to save him. You wanted to remember too, you wanted to cry too. You wanted the horrible feeling to leave. Green haired dude fell to the ground and landed on the pink fluff girl. Pink fluff was crying.

"Kisshu?" She asked.

"Save lynne, please?" He asked as he tryed to sit up but failed miserably as he died.

'Kisshu..' You knew that name from somwhere, you wanted to know. You didn't know what to do so you aimed your hatred towards the man who hurt him.

"Now you shall become mine!!" Deep blue as he turned to you.

"Who said I liked you!!" You said and started towards him, running aiming your two bladed fans at him. He stood there surprised. Then everything went hazy and pink. You looked over and saw Ichigo holding her bell.

'Wait, Ichigo you knew that name, she was called Ichigo.' you thought to yourself.

"Don't hurt Aoyama(sp?)-kun... wait a minute... LYNNE!! WHAT DID I JUST DO!! LYNNE ARE YOU OK!! SPEAK TO ME!! DONT LEAVE ME!!!! YOU ALWAYS SAID YOU WOULD BE HERE TIL THE END!!" Ichigo screamed as she pulled your limp body in her arms hugging you like a sister.

"Til my end at least!" You said as you smiled and shut your eye's.

"At least I remember, i'm sorry Ichigo, that I forgot you, Just..do..n't...fo..r..get...me...." And with that you we're no longer concious. Everything was black. The next thing you know you woke up with the shiny stuff called mew aqua was raining down upon everything.

"What happened, oh yeah Ichigo hit me with that bell...She's GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!" You said aloud obviously back to normal. You stood up and notice Masaya holding Ichigo's lifeless body. The others soon showed up, you were back to being a normal mew. You outfit, hair, and ears back to normal mew style. Then your mew outfit and such disapeared. You looked at the others, the same happened to them. It happened so fast, the next thing you knew the three cyniclon's left, none of the 6 mews could transform any longer. About 2 weeks later you decided to see if there was any left over choclate, from the giant 3 pounds of choclate left at cafe mew mew. Still there was no sign of Kisshu, you tryed not to think about it, it made you really sad. When you showed up the other's we're there to. Ryou came out and said somthing about you all being mews again. You looked at Pudding's forehead to see if her mark was there again. It was, You got your mew pendant and went home. You opened your door and saw Kisshu sitting on your bed, he looked bored.

"Kisshu?!!??" You cryed out. He all of a sudden looked happier. He looked at you and practicly glomped you.

"Your ok, and your not married to deep blue i hope..." He said next.

"Never on any place in this universe!!!" You said as you hugged Kisshu tightly.

"Thats good!!" Kisshu said. You became sad, you had held in tears for so long and felt like you we're about to have an emotionly breakdown if you didn't. You cryed on Kisshu's houlder.

"I thought you left me.... Why we're you gone so long?!" You cryed at him.

"I'm sorry, Pai had some diffuculty's getting us back here, We have been on at least 3 other planets before he finaly got it right. We have to leave, so we can save my planet soon, but I promise i'll come back!!" Kisshu said sadly. You fell asleep in his arms that night. You walked him the next day to where he was meeting up with the other two aliens.

"Kisshu.." You said. He looked at you.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I love you!!" You said as you both leaned in and kissed eachother. When you separated you stared into eachother's eye's. You had gotten lost in his. You broke out of you trance to find Kiyome and Pai walking towards you and Kisshu.

"Well, bye bye pai!! Come back please!!" Kiyome told pai. With that Pai pressed his lips on Kiyome's and they kissed for a good 5 minutes before they broke apart and Kiyome was gasping for air. Taruto and Pudding came too after. hand in hand.

"Bye Taru Taru.." Pudding said sadly.

"bye...Pudding.." Taruto said sadly.

"Here, this is somhing to remember me by!!" Pudding said and dropped a candy drop in his hands. Taruto looked up into Pudding's sparkling eye's.

"I wish I had somthing for you..but i don't..but maybe this will work..." Taruto said a quikly kissed Pudding on the cheek and teleported away. Kisshu and Pai teleported after.

"Taru Taru kissed me, IM SOOOO HAPPY!!" Pudding said and started dancing around.

"Oh yeah, Pai kissed me, and HE'S SOOOO CUUUUTE!!" Kiyome said and started prancing around with Pudding.

"Well, me and Kisshu we're all alone by ourselves when we kissed which made it more magical!!" You said.

"You and Kisshu kissed, Dang, I thought you didn't like him, oh well I have Pai.." Kiyome said.

"I wish I could have been here, it must have been so romantic!!" Pudding said and the three of you pranced around.

KISSHU'S POV!!

Kisshu laughed as he watched and heard the conversation the three girls carried on.

"Well, let's go.." Pai said and they teleported from the sky to the spaceship..


	13. Chapter 13

You ran into the school and ran into a girl. She had long blonde hair and she seemed to be new.

"I'm so sorry!" You said and helped her up.

"It's ok, I'm Berry whats your name?" The girl asked.

"My names Lynne, hey are you new?" You asked her.

"Yeah, aren't these uniform's cute!" She said.

"Yes, wait that isn't why your going here is it?" You asked her.

"Well, yeah, I came her just cause the uniform's cute..." Berry said and you both laughed and walked into the school. During lunch you sat down by her.

"So, where are your friends?" Berry asked you.

"Well, they all go to differant schools, and one of them is studying in london or somthing like that.." You told her.

"Oh... So what do you do to earn money?" She asked you.

"Oh, I work at Cafe Mew Mew and Cafe Cosplay..." You told her happily.

"Cafe mew mew..." She said and went into thought.

"Well I'm gonna go to clean out my locker, nice talking to you Berry!" You told her and stood up.

"Bye" She told you and you left. Then it was like she disappeared for the rest of the day. The next day there was some guy named , who was gonna give a lecture. First he wanted to play a game with like 10 students at once and left with the first group to the laboratory. You sighed, you we're thinking about Kisshu, today was the same day as when you and him had met. This time you couldn't find Berry, you asked to go to the bathroom, but instead You mew pendant started beeping. You remembered Ryou said that since Masha had to give you a second pendant it might be differant then the others. You grabbed it and it surprisingly turned into a miniture masha, you rubbed your eye's to see if it was real.

"Danger, Danger!!" It called out. You couldn't transform with a mini masha could you?" You walked out of the school and headed to the cafe to ask Ryou about what just happened. Instead your feet took you to an ice cream stand as you waited in the giant ling. By the time you got ice cream school was finished with, You decided to go get your stuff. When you walked inside to get your stuff the teacher stopped you.

" is waiting for you! Please go and join in the laboratory." The teacher told you.

"Umm, ok, i guess i will.." You said and left.

'Do I have to listen to a boring lecture?' You asked yourself. When you walked inside the laboratory there was a guy in a waited suit, like you would wear to a costume party. Berry was being held down by some of her friends.

"What are you doing to her!!" You shouted, no one heard you.

"FORGET THIS!! MEW MEW BLACKBERRY MEWTAMORPHA-SIS!!" You said and transformed, Berry saw it too.

"For the future of the earth I shall hurt you like the flipping freak you are!!" You said and laughed to yourself. Some of the people that we're holding berry grabbed you too.

"GRR LET ME GOOO!" You screamed and bit one of there hands. All of a sudden some girl pulled Berry out of the way right before the guy who looked like he should be at a costume party hurt her. You stood there and ignored everything, you felt hate in your mind, you wanted somone to pay. Then The other mews burst in, once again you we're totaly ignored. Your hair started to grow out and your outfit began to change. You nails became claws, you forgot you we're cursed wheather you liked it or not. Your weapon became combined and was once again to giant bladed fans, but this time you combined those also and it became a sword.

"What the flip?" You asked and the other mews looked at you. Zakuro got sad for a moment and hugged you.

"Your safe! Well. Kinda..." Zakuro said as you started going back to being a normal mew, you knew Zakuro cared and there for you wouldn't lose your memory. Pudding came and hugged you to.

"Ok, lets start a new tokyo mew mew!" Mint said.

"The 6 of us will defend the future of the earth!!" Zakuro said next. You all went into the superattendants office and found Ryou and Akasaka-san there. Ryou stood up and walked up to Berry.

"You are officialy the new leader of Tokyo Mew Mew. You felt a sting in your heart, how could he replace Ichigo so easily, you cared for Ichigo and couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she came back.

You walked around, it was 5:00 a.m. You were at the airport, you had gotten an emergency call from Ichigo, she said that she would meet you there. You couldn't still, you missed her so much. You jumped up and down then you saw her. She departed the plane and walked to you.

"Ichigo.." you said silently.

"Lynne!!" Ichigo said and rushed to hug you.

"I missed you!!" You told her.

"I missed you too!!" She said as you both seemed to go into lala land. You both walked out. She left and you felt like taking a nap. You went home and layed on your bed. When you woke up you went outside. Everything was silent. No one was outside, It was noon. You walked up and down the streets. You knocked on Ichigo's front house door. No one answer. Instead the door just creakily opened. You walked inside, no one. You walked up to Ichigo's room. She sat there,back against her bed. She was terribly injured, and was about to leave the world behind.

"Ichigo!" You cried and ran to her side.

"I'm sorry, I tried to protect the world, and I failed you, I failed everyone.." Ichigo whispered.

"Ichigo.." You whimpered.

"They... They wanted.. they.. want...ed..to..." Ichigo said, and collapsed to the ground. She was motionless and looked as though she was sweetly dreaming of wonderful things. She wasn't though. You got up and ran back outside. You saw Royal highness again though. With three others this time though...

You silently cryed as you blinked your eyes and 3 droplets of salty water flowed down your cheeks. Everything started fading. You couldn't see anything, it was all just darkness. Where you dead? No, you couldn't be, you felt so tired, you wanted to sleep. You shut your eyes and let yourself drift away. Without any worrys, without anything bad happening to you, you felt so happy. You let yourself dream.  
Kisshu, I miss you!" You whimpered in a place that was freezing cold, all you wore was a tank top and short, you huddled yourself together, what was this? Why were you so sad. Tears gathered in your eyes, but froze halfway down your cheek's. You looked up and saw a tree, it was on top of a hill, it was a willow tree. You wanted to be there. The sudden urge in you, it made you stand up and start towards it. With every step you took you cried and whimpered, you could feel every part of your body aching and going numb. You were only a step away from it, you finaly made it there. It was warm there, there was no snow, it wasn't to hot and not too cold. You layed down and let the warmth into your body gladly. You could feel a warm embrace hugging you from behindour waste. You turned around to stare at the gorgeouse amber eyes person ever.  
"I missed you!!" You cried and hgged them tightly.  
"I missed you two!" The other replied and returning your hug. Gently the embrace started to dissapear. You looked up to see him fading away, everything was.  
"KISSHU!!" You screamed, but he still left. You were left alone in darkness. Alone. Again. You looked up to see a light. You walked towards it. No! You ran towards it. You wanted to leave this place. You kept running, and running.  
"When do you think she'll wake up Sensai Mizuki?" A girl asked somone.  
"Ichigo... Its been a month, her heartrate is dangerously slow.. We don't think she'll make it.. She also has brain trauma.." The docter said looking towards thground sadly.  
"No! She won't die! She...She wouldn't ever do that!" Ichigo said placing the item down on the floor under the tree and left with tears in her eyes.  
"Don't leave us.." Ryou's voice said and he two placed an item down and started out the door. The docter checked the pulse of the lifeless girl. No one knew how it happened. The girl's scarred body and most of her wrapped in bandages. The docters shoes clicked the floor tiles as she left to go check on other patients in the hospital.

You tryed to force yourself up as you heard the clicking leave. You opened your eyes for just a second. You shut them immediantly. Yours eyes stung from the brightness in your room. You slid out of conciousness again. You finaly awoke again. You opened your eyes only to see the dim light of a computer with a line that zig-zagged up and down and seemed to have a higher rate to whatever it went to. You tryed to get up only to be pulled back down by annoying cords stuck to your skin. You pulled out the ivaders in your skin. You stood up and felt your body tremble as you almost fell down from being weak. you loked at your body and saw many bandages. You pressed a thin one that was on you right shoulder and shrieked in pain when you did.

You walked towards the door to the room and pushed it gently. You walked out towards a hallway you thought might be your way out of here. You were almost to the door when you heard somone behind you.  
"Freeze intruder!!" Shouted turned around to see a boy about maybe 19 ears old pointing a flashlight at you, he was dressed in a black security uniform.  
"I was just leaving!" You said and started for the doors again.  
"Wait! Your that girl with the coma!" He said running to the door and stood in front of it so you couldn't leave.  
"A coma?" You asked.  
"Yeah, your legend here, no one else in this hospital has had a coma for 2 years except you!" He said to you.  
'TWO YEARS!' You thought to yourself.  
"Your kidding, right?" You asked uneasy.  
"No i'm not!" he told you. He punched some numbers into his cell phone.  
"I know it's the middle of the night sir! But the girl with the coma is awake!" He told the phone a few minutes later.  
"Ok, see you soon.." He said and snapped it shut. They waited there for 10 minutes, you sat down, eyes widened with shock.  
'Two years!! Two years!2 years of my life i'll never get back!' you kept thinking over and over til your thoughts were interupted by the sound of a man's deep voice.  
"I had no idea I slept for two years!!" You cryed outloud by accident.


End file.
